The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor package, which is capable of simplifying a process and reducing a manufacturing cost.
Packaging technologies for a semiconductor integrated device have been continuously developed to satisfy the demands for miniaturization and high capacity. Recently, various technologies for a stack type semiconductor package, which is capable of satisfying the demands for mounting efficiency as well as miniaturization and high capacity, have been developed.
The term “stack” in the semiconductor industry refers to a technology in which at least two semiconductor chips or packages are stacked in a vertical direction and, in the case of a memory device, it is possible to realize a product having a larger memory capacity than that which can be realized in a semiconductor integration process as well as an increased efficiency in usage of a mounting area.
The stack type semiconductor package can be manufactured largely by packaging stacked semiconductor chips together after stacking the semiconductor chips or by stacking semiconductor packages which are packaged separately. In the stack type semiconductor package, an electrical connection between a semiconductor chip and a substrate is made by a metal wire or a through silicon via.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional stack type semiconductor package using a metal wire.
As shown, a stack type semiconductor package 100 using a metal wire 140 has a structure in which at least two semiconductor chips 110 are stacked on a substrate 120 by an adhesive 130 and the bonding pad 112 of each semiconductor chip 110 and the connection terminal 122 of the substrate 120 are electrically connected through a metal wire 140.
In reference symbols which are not explained, 124 denotes a ball land, 126 denotes circuit wiring, 150 denotes an encapsulant and 160 denotes an outside connection terminal.
However, in the conventional stack type semiconductor package using metal wires, since an electrical signal exchange is transmitted through the metal wire, the high number of wires used results in a low speed and a deterioration in electrical properties. Further, the formation of the metal wires necessitates an additional area on the substrate thereby increasing the size of the package and the space required between the semiconductor chips for bonding the metal wires increases the height of the package.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the problems inherent in stack type semiconductor packages using metal wires, a stack type semiconductor package using a through silicon via (TSV) has been proposed.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional stack type semiconductor package using a through silicon via.
As shown, a stack type semiconductor package 200 using a through silicon via 214 has a structure in which the through silicon via 214, a semiconductor chip 210 formed with a redistribution layer 216 connecting the through silicon via 214 and a bonding pad 212 are stacked such that the through silicon vias 214 are aligned.
The reference numeral 211 denotes an insulation layer; 220 denotes a substrate; 213 and 215 denote seed metal layers; 260 denotes an outside connection terminal; and 270 denotes a filler.
In the stack type semiconductor package 200 using a through silicon via, since an electrical connection is made through the through silicon via, a deterioration in electrical properties is prevented, thus increasing the operating speed of the semiconductor chip. Further, it is possible to miniaturize the stack type semiconductor package as an additional area on the substrate is removed and the distance between the stacked semiconductor chips is reduced.
However, the stack type semiconductor package using a through silicon via is characterized by a complicated process and an increased manufacturing cost because the process of forming the through silicon via and the process of forming the redistribution layer for connecting the bonding pad and the through silicon via are separately carried out.